Cheer Up!
by Rinalosa
Summary: Por que solo Lovino puede animar a Antonio por más deprimido que este. /Fail!Summary... Disfruten de todos modos


Bien, supongo que primero que nada tendría que decir hola ¿No? Bien... ¡Hola! :'D (?)... Ejem, bueno, en realidad estoy aquí no solo estrenando fandom, pues es la primera vez que escribo sobre hetalia, sino también este es mi primer escrito publicado aquí en Fanfiction, ¡Y es más! ¡Es mi primer drabble! ¡Y mi primer intento a una suerte de shounen-ai!... Demasiadas cosas se estrenan aquí, así que sean gentiles ;______;

Para este elegí a Antonio y Chibi-Romano... ¿Por que? Simple... esos dos son tan ridícula y asquerosamente amor cuando estan juntos! ;____;

¡Enjoy! oOo

* * *

**Cheer Up!**

Y ahí estaba él, el entusiasta y siempre alegre Antonio. El que se hacía llamar "el país de la pasión" ahora estaba en un rincón suspirando y presumiblemente rodeado por una especie de aura negra, según deducciones de la pequeña parte sur de Italia que llevaba rato de observar al español en su burbuja depresiva. Ya se le había hecho raro que al llegar a la cocina no fuese abrazado hasta quedar sin posibilidad de respirar, sin contar con los mimos y demás cosas asquerosamente cursis como recibimiento por parte del de ojos verdes, pero al llegar, Antonio ya se encontraba en su actual estado, empezaba a... ¡No! ¡El no estaba preocupado por ese idiota con complejo pederasta!... es solo que... ¡Tenía hambre! ¡Si, eso! ¡Y ese imbécil debería estar preparándole algo en vez de perder el tiempo preocupándose por estupideces!.

—Oi, España, tengo hambre, ve a preparar le cena. —Le _ordenó_ el pequeño con un tono de molestia, más grande fue su sorpresa cuando el español, en vez de dedicarle una de sus bobas sonrisas y murmurar un "_Lo siento"_ , solo volteó a mirarlo, suspiró y volvió su cara a su ubicación original. Mirando fijamente la pared.

—¡¿Pe...pero qué?! ¡¡NO ME IGNORES, MALNACIDO!! —Le gritó Lovino, en total desagrado con su reacción, pero ni soltando groserías y demás palabras indecibles lograba captar la atención de Antonio.

Entonces fue cuando decidió acercarsele, pero lentamente y con cautela, no vaya ser que este sea algún truco y apenas se le acerque lo suficiente Antonio se abalance sobre él para abrazarlo como siempre.

Pero incluso a una distancia imprudentemente cercana, no había reacción por parte del ojiverde. Jaló varias veces de su camisa, nada. Jaló con más fuerza, nada. Incluso le pellizco el brazo reiteradas veces y... ¡Nada!.

—He...hey, v-vamos, reacciona. —Lo movió un poco, pero aun así su estado depresivo parecía inquebrantable... ¡¿Que le pasaba?! ¡El maldito de Antonio no era así! Bueno, a veces tenía esta clase de momentos, pero se recuperaba enseguida, más sin embargo ahora lo ignoraba olímpicamente, ya había intentado de todo... ¿¡Que se supone debía hacer para que reaccionase!?

Entonces, la respuesta apareció fugaz en esa pequeña cabezita castaña.

—Oh Dios, no. —Susurró para sí el italiano. —Tiene que haber otra forma. —Volvió a hablar consigo mismo, parecía, por su expresión, que la idea que acababa de tener no le convencía en lo más mínimo.

_No, no hay otra forma._

—_Maldición, luego me vengaré de él por lo que me obliga a hacer._—Pensó el mayor de los hermanos Italia rindiéndose ante la idea, por que sí, tratándose de Antonio, _no_ había otra forma

Entonces el pequeño esponjó un poco su vestido de sirvienta, levantó los bracitos hacia adelante y con sus manitos formó una especie de corazón. —¡Anímate España~!. —le dijo tratando de sonar lo más adorable que podía mientras tenía las mejillas sonrojadas -pues interiormente deseaba suicidarse por hacer algo tan vergonzoso- y sabrá Dios de donde había salido aquel fondo rosa con pequeños corazones que ahora tenía detrás suyo.

Y esta vez si hubo reacción.

—Awwwww~ ¡Lovi!. —Antonio de inmediato se lanzó a abrazarlo y mimarlo como hacía normalmente. En parte Lovino se sintió aliviado por que el español volvía a ser el mismo imbécil de siempre, aunque por otra parte se sentía realmente avergonzado y ahora luchaba por escapar de los brazos de Antonio con la excusa de que tenía que preparar la cena.

Por que solo Lovino puede animar a Antonio por más deprimido que este... aunque de una manera que no le gustaba mucho que digamos.

* * *

Y~.. Ya xD, No sé, no me gustó como quedó, siento OOC a Lovi (no, no me refiero a la parte de la animada xD) pero bueno, es mi primer escrito de Hetalia, ya tendré tiempo de mejorar... Así que por favor, hagan feliz a una Rinalosa y píquenle al botón verdecito de abajo, así Romano irá a "animarlos" tambien~ :3


End file.
